1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of easels, and more particularly, to a collapsible easel for mounting on and supporting a mattress demonstration bag, wherein the easel is capable of angles of support ranging from 0xc2x0 to 90xc2x0.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Easels are generally used to provide support for photo or picture frames or the like. They are also used for displaying various objects; most notably artists"" easels are used for displaying works of art and other artistic objects displayed to grab the attention of passersby. Easels have also been used to display non-artistic works, and as such may be used for displaying articles of manufacture such as mattress samples.
Mattress samples are often secured in a transparent bag, such that the general make-up, including the thickness and design, of the mattress can be viewed and inspected by customers, and can be used by salespersons to more fully explain the attributes of a given type of mattress. Moreover, such bags are used for advertising purposes to lure potential customers into purchasing a particular brand or style of mattress. Furthermore, the bags allow mattress producers to display their products on a smaller scale to readily show differences in styles and designs.
The mattress demonstration bags are strategically placed on top of mattresses and beds displayed for sale in mattress/bedding showrooms. The bags are often propped up against the bed""s headboard, footboard, or against a pillow placed on the bed for demonstration purposes. Sometimes the bags are simply placed flat on the top of the mattresses. Other times, the bags are simply propped up against the side of the mattress/bed on display, on or near the floor. Such placements of these transparent bags are not always ideal, as customers can simply overlook the bags by not noticing them because they are on the floor, or because they are not attached to the corresponding mattress/bed they are purporting to advertise, or because the bags are lying flat on their back and cannot be seen from a distance.
Some mattress demonstration bags are accidentally misplaced, and are displayed at another proximate mattress/bed display, which does not correspond with the mattress sample inside the demonstration bag, thereby causing confusion to customers and salespersons alike. This displacement can happen very easily, especially when there is high traffic, and many customers are constantly picking up the bags to view them more closely, and they also are a potential lure for children to pick up and play with because their compact size, and transparent nature makes them interesting to look at, hold, and move about.
Therefore, it is desirable to maintain the mattress demonstration bags in such a way so as to allow for ease in viewing, and also to give the salesperson the opportunity, if so desired, to secure the bag to the mattress/bed in order to prevent the bag from being displaced. Sometimes it is better to keep the mattress sample bag on top of the mattress/bed on display, as it is in the most highly visible area, and it will be readily available for customers to view and pick up for inspection. However, in such circumstances, simply laying the bag flat against the mattress does not allow for full display of the sample mattress bag. Whereas, placing the bag in such a way as to be seen from a distance or without having to physically pick it up, such as propped up at an angle is more desirable. However, other times it is better to keep the mattress sample bag fixably secured to the mattress/bed on display in order to prevent displacement of the bags. Nonetheless, the bags should be in a position where customers can view them easily, and be easily accessible to them in case they desire to physically hold the bags for closer inspection.
It is well known to provide an easel on the backs of photo frames to allow for ideal viewing of the picture. Such easels allow for independent stabilization of the picture frame, and obviate the need for separate securing means to keep the frame from falling. Such easels are often molded or secured onto the backs of the picture frames. Thus, allowing for a one-piece configuration.
There are however, easels, which employ more complex configurations, but the goal is the same: to allow for stabilization of the frame, etc . . . that it is supporting. These more complex configurations often include flexible chains to prevent the easel from moving past a certain angle. Or, it may include means for hinging the easel to the frame to allow for various angles of stability; thereby allowing the frame to be angled according to the user""s preference. Easels are made from a variety of materials, including composites. Such materials include wood, metal, plastic, cardboard, Styrofoam, and even heavy paper.
There is a need for an easel designed specifically for supporting a mattress demonstration bag, which can provide an improvement over the prior art of easels designed for other purposes such as supporting photo or picture frames or artists"" easels, which will furthermore permit dual supporting functions to regulate the manner in which the mattress demonstration bag will be supported.
The present invention provides a novel easel, which attaches to and provides support for a mattress demonstration bag, and which can be fixably secured to the mattress demonstration bag with pressure sensitive tape. The easel, according to the present invention, is capable of angles of support ranging from 0xc2x0 to 90xc2x0. Moreover, the present invention provides for a strip of vinyl ribbon to join the bottom portion of the easel to the bottom portion of the mattress demonstration bag. The ribbon is sewn into the bottom of the easel on one end, and is attached to the mattress demonstration bag by a circular Velcro pad on the opposite end.
The easel of the present invention comprises a base and a transparent envelope housing, which carries a support board. The support board is in the form of a relatively flexible, or alternatively, a relatively rigid material, and the base is in the form of a collapsible, anti-static, vinyl ribbon fixably sewn into the bottom portion of the housing, and is fixably attached to the bottom portion of the mattress demonstration bag with a Velcro attachment pad. The upper portion of the easel housing is fixably secured to the upper portion of the back of the mattress demonstration bag with a generally elongated strip of pressure sensitive tape.
The envelope housing is constructed of transparent, flexible plastic, and is enclosed on all sides by plastic stitching to encapsulate the support board. The flexible quality of the envelope housing allows for flexion of the easel although it is fixably secured to the back of the mattress demonstration bag with the strip of pressure sensitive tape.
While the envelope housing receives the support board, the support board, preferably, is a separately manufactured element, which is placed into the envelope housing. The envelope portion of the housing is constructed having a pocket-like embodiment. Whereby, the support board slides into the envelope or pocket opening. Moreover, the opening to the envelope is preferably kept in an opening position. However, if so desired, the opening may be closed using fastening means such as tape, stitching, or other fastening means to filly encapsulate the support board. The support board may be dimensioned and configured to fill the entirety of the housing envelope. Preferably, the support board is acutely dimensioned and configured in relation to the space provided in the envelope. Furthermore, the upper portion of the support board may protrude from the opening of the top of the housing envelope, such that the user may maneuver it with ease.
While the base of the easel is attached to the back of the mattress demonstration bag, the flexible quality of the base allows for the easel to move from an angular alignment of 0xc2x0 to 60xc2x0, measured from the back of the mattress demonstration bag. Thus, the maximum angle at which the easel will allow the mattress demonstration bag to be supported is 60xc2x0 while the base is attached to the bag. However, one unique attribute of the present invention is that the base of the easel can be removed from the back of the mattress demonstration bag by detaching the Velcro attachment pad of the base from the corresponding Velcro attachment pad of the bag. Upon detachment of said base from said bag, the easel is capable of moving from an angular alignment of 0xc2x0 to 90xc2x0, measured from the back of the mattress demonstration bag. In this maximum configuration, the easel is perpendicular to the bag, but remains attached by the elongated strip of pressure sensitive tape located at the upper portion of the easel. Once the easel is in its perpendicular position, then it is capable of being slidably attached in between the mattress and box spring, whereby the mattress demonstration bag hangs from the side (or end) of the bed on display. This, allows the bag to remain attached to the bed on display, and helps prevent displacement of the bag. Furthermore, in this position, the bag is still capable of being fully viewed by customers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an easel, which is useful for supporting and stabilizing a mattress demonstration bag, which is on display on top of a mattress.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an easel, which includes a flexible, collapsible base, which can be released from engagement with the mattress demonstration bag by the detachment of securing means.
It is another object of the present invention to provide securing means in the form of Velcro pads for detaching and attaching the base from the mattress demonstration bag.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an envelope housing for encapsulating a support board to provide stability for the easel.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a relatively flexible, or alternatively, a relatively rigid support board.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an easel, which can be positioned at an angle between 0xc2x0 to 90xc2x0, such that when the base of the easel is attached to the mattress demonstration bag, the maximum angle of support, which the easel may be positioned at, is 60xc2x0.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an easel, whereby, when the base of the easel is detached from the mattress demonstration bag, the easel is capable of providing an angle of support of 90xc2x0, such that the easel becomes a cantilever support for the mattress demonstration bag by slidably attaching in between the mattress and box spring.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a flexible easel, which is capable of angles of flexion of 0xc2x0 to 90xc2x0.